thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Special Friend
A Special Friend is a Season 42 episode written by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. Plot Thomas is pulling a train of tankers when he suddenly runs out of coal. The driver and fireman leave to telephone for help, when suddenly a mysterious building moves toward Thomas. The building turns out to be a mobile coal hopper named Coltrane. However, Thomas notices Coltrane is mentally challenged and doesn't know what to think of him. Regardless, he chooses his words carefully and asks to be filled with coal, which Coltrane does despite a little difficulty. At the yards, Thomas tells Diesel about Coltrane, asking if he got into an accident. Diesel teases that he IS an accident, but Thomas doesn't think it was nice of him to say that. Diesel claims it was simple honesty. Coltrane is at the coaling plant when Edward fills him up with coal. Coltrane makes a drawing using his treads and a muddy puddle. Edward humors him and tells him it's lovely, but when Thomas sees it. he doesn't really think it is all that great. However, Edward encourages Thomas to be nice to Coltrane and Thomas decides to tell Coltrane that it's a good drawing. Thomas is still concerned about his true feelings for Coltrane, with Diesel overhearing him and telling him to just let it out no matter what it is. Soon, Coltrane starts getting on Thomas' nerves. He shows up in front of Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds of all places and asks Thomas if he wants to hear him sing. Thomas isn't sure but Coltrane sings anyway. The engines all try to bottle their true feelings despite how terrible Coltrane sings. Thomas just leaves to go get his coaches. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel do their usual passenger runs when Thomas notices Coltrane following them. He tries to get away from Coltrane but he annoys Thomas by offering him to help. Thomas tries to say no in the nicest way possible, but Coltrane doesn't listen. At last, Thomas loses patience and calls Coltrane "a dim-witted annoying nuisance!" Coltrane cries, not because of the words Thomas said, but because Thomas yelled at him. Thomas tries to apologize, but Coltrane calls him "a Boo Boo Choo Choo" and runs away. Thomas comes across Edward and Coltrane. He apologizes to Coltrane and says he didn't really mean what he said. He explains that he has never met anyone like Coltrane before. Edward convinces Coltrane to forgive Thomas. Later, Edward tells Thomas that Coltrane is similar to people in wheelchairs but the wheelchair is inside Coltrane. Thomas sees a passenger with a wheelchair on the platform and understands what Edward meant. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Coltrane Trivia * Coltrane calling Thomas "a Boo Boo Choo Choo" is a nod to the Season 6 song of the same name. * In early drafts of the episode's script, Thomas was originally supposed to call Coltrane a "retard', but was removed due to fear it may be too offensive. * Coltrane is the first Thomas & Friends character with Intellectual Disability (otherwise known as Mental Retardation). * The episode's working title was A Special Place, but was changed due to Coltrane not necessarily being a true "place", as he moves around. Gallery